


Life Interrupted

by bebrezzy91



Series: Life Unexpected [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Adoption, Eventual Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Surprise I'm Your Kid!, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebrezzy91/pseuds/bebrezzy91
Summary: Oliver Queen has floated through life without issue or obstacle. Now he has both in the form of a 15 year old girl on his front porch.





	Life Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys had alot of questions after Felicity-POV chapter I posted. Most of them should be clarified a bit with this chapter. But Felicity is 33, Oliver is 34, and Zia is coming up on 16 years old.
> 
> Also bookmark the series, the next update will be multi chaptered, and when it's all up together I think you'll see why I separated these initial chapters from it in terms of pacing, because they're supposed to be happening simultaneously.
> 
> This starts the same morning as Part 1.

6/5/2017 6:44 AM 

There are few things that would cause Oliver Queen to kick a woman out of his bedroom.  

McKenna tossing around every item she could find as loudly as possible might be one of them. 

"Babe, do you have to do this now?" He asks rolling over trying to block out the sun and sound, hoping if he burrows far enough into the bed the hangover he's suffering from will dissipate. 

"Well I can't go running in just one shoe. Help me look for it." She throws a pillow at him and he uses it to cover his head.  

"I worked till four this morning." 

She chuckles in that mocking way she does and again Oliver wonders what the consequences of kicking your regular hook-up out of your bedroom would be. 

"Oliver, working is teaching Western Civ to hormonal teenagers or selling real estate. You regularly drunk dial me from your  _job_." 

"Well, that's a perk of the career I chose." 

"I don't think that opening up a bar and living above it was what your dad had in mind when he gave you the building."  

"Well, my dad said to do what I love, and I love to drink for free." He says sitting up on the bed, he feels her shoe under the covers but holds back on handing it to her. 

"You sleep until noon and play video games every day." 

"I love those things too."  

She shakes her head, coming to stand directly in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. 

"Don't you ever want to grow up?" 

"I will." He says, laying a kiss on her defined stomach, pulling her back down to the mattress. "After noon."  

 

True to form, after McKenna leaves, Oliver intends to clock out for a few more hours, but the sounds of a blender going off in the front make it impossible. 

He drags himself out of bed with the full intent of throwing Barry Allen and his hyper health conscious ass out of their apartment. 

"Could you be any louder?" 

"Calorie counting isn't quiet, thank you very much." He quips unbothered, stuffing mushrooms into the blender of green mush. 

Thea comes out of the other side of the house awkwardly accompanying her flavor of the night to the door. 

"Who's that?" 

"There was a bachelorette party last night, Thea was supposed to be working. Instead she ended up with the maid of honor."  

Oliver absolutely realizes he's a hypocrite for always harping on Thea for being irresponsible. But, 'do as I say, not as I do' was his parent's motto his entire life, it's the one lesson that stuck.

The loud and angry sound of the bar's doorbell makes him jump, he checks the time again and can't help but wonder why the hell his apartment is so active before eight am. 

"What's up with the beer guy? He's, like, three hours early." He says making his way downstairs behind Thea and her friend.  

Downstairs there are beer and liquor bottles everywhere. More proof that his sister is following his lead in life. "Seriously Thea what am I paying you for? This place is trashed."  

"Yeah well so was I. And careful brother, you're in serious danger of sounding like dad." She says letting the woman out of the door and around a little girl. 

"Hi." She squeaks out nervously, pushing dark green hair behind her ear and Oliver can't help but wonder when Girl Scouts started looking so edgy. 

"Hi?" 

"Oh, uh, yeah, so I need to get a signature from someone." 

"Okay?" 

"Probably not you though." She says looking him up and down, a brow raised in what he hopes he's misreading as judgment. 

"You know what? We have all the Thin Mints we need, but thank you." He's already closing the door when Thea crowds around him. 

"Is that a Girl Scout? Can I get two boxes of Samoas."  

"Ooh and get Trefoils." Barry calls from inside. "I love those." 

"Not a Girl Scout, I'm actually looking for Oliver Queen?"  

"Yeah, that's me." 

"No. Wait, you're Oliver Queen?" And again, there's an unmistakable tone of judgment in her voice that quickly turns to disbelief. "Are you sure?" 

"What? Yeah, I'm pretty sure." 

"But you live in a bar."  

"No, I live above a bar. You want to take my cookie order or what?" 

"No. I... I'm not a Girl Scout. I'm kind of comprised of half your gene pool..." 

"Huh?" 

"I'm your daughter." 

 

If he's being honest Oliver is still not entirely convinced this isn't some elaborate prank being played on him, or another of his mother's schemes to get him to take life more seriously. Either way it's seriously hampering his ability to absorb the chain of events that led Zia to his door step. 

"Okay, seriously pay attention dude. It's really not that complicated. You and someone had a kid. You gave up that kid. I am that kid. And now I'm applying for emancipation." She's getting more frustrated every time she has to dumb it down for him, but shit, this is kind of a lot. 

"Okay, from the people who adopted you?" 

Thea and Barry both groan from their place on the sofa.  

"From foster care." Thea says, shaking her head at him. "Ollie, keep up." 

"Right, so I was putting together the paperwork for my hearing, and it turns out that no one ever signed a permanent release of rights." She says giving him a form. "And my caseworker was going to take forever to get it signed, so when I saw your name and address on top of the file, I just kind of... Basically, until you sign that piece of paper, you're still legally my dad." 

The doorbell goes off again, McKenna returning from her workout, and the last thing he wants to do is explain this situation to his quasi girlfriend who he's pretty sure is just using him for sex. 

"Okay we're gonna have to get a raincheck for this little family reunion." He says pushing Zia towards the backdoor. But she's a slippery little thing, maneuvering around him easily. 

"Listen, Oliver, Ollie, whatever you go by, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want to have me here but my emancipation hearing is the day after tomorrow. If I don't get these signatures then I'm going to have to spend another two years being bounced around shitty foster homes with alcoholic moms and creepy dads who hit on me. So if you could just sign this, I'll be on my way." 

Not for the first time this morning he feels like a tool. He has a kid... kind of? Is he a shitty person if he just lets her go through with this? It's not like he's got some stable home he could raise a teenager in and she seems much more mature than he ever was in high school. Maybe the best thing he can do for her at this point is give her what she wants. 

The doorbell goes off again and Barry stands, handing him a pen before he heads downstairs to let Mckenna in.  

He goes through the paperwork signing his name in the places she indicates before she collects them from him. 

"Thank you. And if you could rifle through the memory banks of teenage girls you impregnated. That'd be great." 

Fuck. Felicity. He'd been so caught up in dealing with his own thoughts he hadn't even thought about her. 

"Why is there a teenage girl in your apartment?" Mckenna asks from the doorway as Barry takes his spot next to Thea again. 

"Like a band-aid. Just rip it off." Zia says, and oddly enough her words give him a bit of confidence.  

"Okay. So, in high school... sixteen years ago... I kind of got a girl pregnant-" 

"Pregnant? So, this is what? Like your, your daughter?" McKenna looks about as shocked as he imagines he did half an hour ago. 

"It was high school, a one-night thing and I always assumed the girl..." He looks back at Zia whose face is unreadable. 

"Took care of it?" She supplies and he can't help but cringe. 

"That's an ugly choice of words, I'm sorry."  

"Look, you two are clearly having a moment, so if you could just give me mommy dearest number, I will get out of your obviously thinning hair." 

"Wait, what? My hair's not my hair's not thinning...is it?" His hand shoots up to run his fingers through it, it's a little longer than he usually keeps it but he kind of liked it that way.

"Just a little." Barry says holding up two fingers. 

"I mean you've kind of got an American Psycho situation going on, which is the main problem." Thea says.

"Oliver!" McKenna squeaks out, snatching his attention back to the situation. "Focus." 

"Your mom. Right, your mom's name is Felicity, uh Felicity Smoak. That's S-M-O-A-K, is that all? Are we good?" 

"Felicity Smoak? That's my mom?" She looks a little shocked but nowhere near as shocked as Barry. 

"Yes." 

"From high school?" He blurts out crossing the room. 

"Yes."  

"The one on the radio, from G-100?" Zia asks and he nods while Barry begins pacing across the living room. He can't help but be seriously confused as to why Barry seems to be taking this news harder than Zia is. 

"Who's Felicity Smoak?" Thea asks coming to stand next to them. 

 "Class of '01 Felicity Smoak?" 

"Yeah, Barry, it's not exactly a common name." 

"Felicity Smoak was pregnant in high school?" Oliver nods again irritation seeping into the movement, but Barry just shakes his head in disbelief. "No, Felicity never would have slept with you. She was number one in the class. She convinced the principal to curve the grading scale so she could have a 4.2 GPA, Felicity  _never_ would have slept with you." 

"You sure seem to know a lot about this girl." Thea says popping pretzels in her mouth, and honestly Oliver can't help but be a little offended at his disbelief.  

"She hated you! Did you roofie her?" 

"No, I didn't roofie her! Who roofies people?"  

"She wasn't even your type! I mean, if she was anyone's typ-" 

"What Barry? Was she your type? Because you barely even spoke in high school. Your type was anyone unfortunate enough to sit next to you for lunch." 

"Okay! Dudes, her number!" Zia says, frustrated again. 

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to call Felicity out of the blue and say I'm with the daughter that I never even knew she had?  

"Sure!" 

"It works for me." 

"It's an idea." 

"Yeah." 

 

Oliver is seriously outnumbered on the plan to call Felicity so he's mostly relying on their inability to track her down to save him. Unfortunately Zia is as good with computers as Felicity used to be and finds a landline number for her within five minutes on his laptop. 

"She's going to think this is a prank. I'm still not entirely sure this isn't a prank." 

He's met with the unimpressed gaze of everyone in the room then. 

"Stop being chicken shit and dial the number Ollie." 

"Fine!" 

He takes the phone from Zia and reluctantly hits the call button for the pre-entered number.  

Felicity is one of the many aspects of his past he tries to avoid thinking about. He'd been too immature in high school to admit he was into the nerdy goth with braces and the smart mouth. And she was clearly out of his league if where the both of them ended up was any indication. 

The ringing line pulls him from his thoughts, nerves kicking in immediately.  

"She's probably not even gonna answer." 

 _Please don't fucking answer._  

Relief fills him when the phone goes to the machine. 

 ** _Hi, it's Felicity! Leave a Message._**  

Zia's shoulders drop when she realizes what happened, and he feels like shit for being so relieved. But now that he doesn’t have to actually talk to her a weight lifts from his chest. 

 _Just tell her you have some important news and_ _to call back when she has a chance._  

"Hi, Felicity. Um, it's, uh... it's Oliver Queen from Star City Prep, and I need you to call me back when you can-" 

"Hello?" 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

His mind immediately blanks on what he planned to say and words just start pouring from his mouth.

"Uh, hi. Felicity? Hey it's uh, Oliver, Oliver Queen, and, um we kind of, uh, did it that one time, and I need to- Hello?" The line goes quiet for a moment before the dial tone comes back, Zia's expecting eyes waiting for news. "I think she hung up on me." 

"Probably because you sounded like some creeper three years deep into your exes IG posts." She says, dejected. 

"Whatever, I think we should just wait for her to call back." He goes to the fridge to pull the box of pizza out from the day before, holding a cold slice out Zia.

She takes all the pepperonis off before biting into it, sitting next to him at the bar. 

"She's obviously not gonna call you back. You're just gonna give up?" 

"No, I'm not giving up, I'm just, you know, I'm chilling out. I think better this way."  

"Tell that to your fast-diminishing brain cells." 

"Why don't you waste time on your phone like a normal teenager? Text your friends, post inappropriate pictures of yourself on MySpace, go watch YouTube.  

"Did you just say MySpace? There is no way we're related." She says sounding more than a little defeated. "I don't want to watch YouTube. I hate YouTube. This is exactly why I want to get emancipated. That way, I'll never have to rely on incompetent adults for anything, ever again." 

"Okay but have you seen the one with that lion? Christian? It makes me cry every time." Thea says standing to bring her laptop over to them and pulling up the video.  

"Thea, woman up. You've got to stop with this lion." 

"Shut up baby daddy and watch the video. Listen Z, two Australians purchased a lion cub from Harrod's Department Store. They raised the cub like a puppy, and eventually it got so big, they had to set it free in Africa. They came back a year later, and it recognized them. It's life affirming." 

He's not sure when Thea decided she was on a nickname basis with Zia, but she doesn't say anything so he keeps his mouth shut.

Not a full five minutes later is he holding back tears while Zia is openly crying to the sounds of 'I Will Always Love You.' 

"I told you so!" Thea yells from the kitchen, her own voice a little thick. 

'"How did he recognize them after all that time?" She sniffles and it's genuinely adorable. Especially since she's mostly just given him judgy looks since she showed up on his doorstep. Looks that he's only ever associated with his parents and her mother. 

"That's insane. Let's watch 'Dramatic Look' next." He says,already moving through the search for the video. 

"Is that the one with the gopher?" 

"Yeah, I think it's a hamster though." 

"Are all your viral YouTube videos going to be from 2007 and earlier?" 

"Obviously. 'Panda Sneeze.' Have you seen that one?" 

"Of course, we're in the original viral hall of fame." 

"I thought you hated YouTube."  

"Maybe  _hate_  was a little strong."  

She takes over the computer to rifle through the search results and he finds himself studying her. Looking for some resemblance of himself in her, still unable to wrap his mind around the fact that he has a kid. 

"What?" She says blushing when she catches him.  

"Do you think we look alike? I mean, I think I see a resemblance in the eyes, maybe the nose."  

"Not really." She says, smiling a little as she shakes her head.  

"No?" 

"Mm-mm." 

 "No? Maybe I'm reaching..." If he's being honest he sees a lot of Felicity in her. She turns her attention back to the screen and there's a tug of emotion he doesn't think he's ever experienced in his chest. "You know what? If these Australians can find their lion, we can find our Felicity."   
 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a slow burn for the most part, and don't worry too much about Tommy. I love him too, so by the time everything happens everybody will be where they're meant to be. I promise this story is more fun than angst! I hope you guys have fun reading this, leave a comment if there are anymore questions :D


End file.
